


Retrieval

by ivarara



Series: doomvega stuffs [3]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, inky is here too bc i cannot resist her, inspired by a tumblr post, they lov each other.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: The Slayer picks up a new hobby.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/VEGA, Doom Slayer | The Marine/VEGA, DoomVEGA
Series: doomvega stuffs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712590
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Retrieval

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post!! https://crab-gay.tumblr.com/post/615475578290733056/doomguy-and-vega-proud-fathers-of-20-weapon-mod

The process of slaying countless demons was a gorey, intense, violent thing.

The Slayer takes pride in it.

However, even he needed to mix things up occasionally.

Fortunately, the UAC had deployed weapon modification drones that offered special, top-of-the-line additions to weapons.

At first, he had carelessly, recklessly, dismantled the drones. They are mere drones, they have no feeling. Why pity them? So he would rip modifications out of the drones’ grasp, leaving them reeling as they tried to reorientate themselves.

But then he had met Vega. Vega, who had made a physical platform just so the Slayer would not feel lonely. Vega, who would quietly talk him through distracting, overpowering thoughts. Vega, who would adamantly insist the Slayer treat any accumulated wounds rather than letting them scar. You hold the possibility of infection, he would fret, I suggest sterilizing the wound and covering it.

Now, as he faces down a modification drone, he thinks. Before, he would have reacted without hesitation. But now, he considers it. He could bring it back for Vega to reconfigure, maybe into some sort of maintenance drone.

He (carefully, almost delicately) removes the modification package from the drone. It beeps at him, green light flickering for a moment.

He seriously considers bringing it back for a moment. If it’s for Vega…

The Slayer snatches the drone out of the air, tucking it under one bulky arm. The drone beeps alarmingly for a moment at being ripped out of the air before relenting. He unholsters his standard shotgun, holding it in one hand. Should they be confronted, accuracy is not needed with it.

He begins the walk back. 

⁂  


“Welcome back, Slayer.” Vega’s warm voice greets him as he walks through the base’s doors. The Slayer waves to a camera, though he guesses Vega is in his physical platform in their room anyways. The drone is still under his arm, while his guns have been holstered safely. 

As he ambles through the base’s halls, he thinks to himself. Vega already has a rare few drones to help around the area, mostly repair drones fixing havoc wrought by the invasion of demons. 

Entering the room, he spots Vega sitting poisedly on the bed, Inky curled up in his lap as he works away on a tablet. When the Slayer enters, he looks up.

“Hello, Slayer,” Vega chimes. He waves, something he’s picked up from the Slayer doing himself. Slowly but surely, as the Slayer has begun to notice, the AI is picking up little mannerisms. Tilting his head when confused, waving, using his hands when he speaks.

The Slayer sets the drone on the bed, immediately attempting to hide it with the Praetor suit’s helmet. Perhaps he was idiotically childish about bringing one back. It would be unbecoming of him to show mercy on such little things. He’d be chided, scolded, reminded he is as rough and tough as it gets.

“What do you have there?” Vega asks. Shit, the Slayer thinks. He waits for a moment before sighing heavily and moving the helmet.

“Oh! You fetched one of the repair drones!” Vega chirps. “Is there something wrong with it?”

The Slayer shakes his head.

Vega reaches over to grab the drone. He turns it over in his hands gently, inspecting it for damage while obviously noting the little nicks and scratches in its paint. “If not for repair, Slayer, why did you bring this back?”

The Slayer flushes, just enough that Vega would notice.

“Did you intend it to be a gift, or a source of distraction?”

He shrugs, one giant, armored shoulder lifting then dropping.

“Either way, I appreciate the gesture,” Vega answers happily. He carefully moves Inky from his lap, to which she loudly voices her displeasure with a whiney, pitiful meow. “Hush, you,” Vega scolds her, reaching over to lightly rub her head.

“If I recall, you used to be rather...straightforward with these drones.”

The Slayer shrugs guiltily.

“Hm,” he hums knowingly. “It is possible to reconfigure these drones to do other necessary tasks. I could add it to the others tasked with repairs, to clean, to monitor...many different things. In fact, I must say, I must thank you for this. I’ll ponder what to do with it.”

The Slayer nods.

Vega fiddles with it for a moment before it comes back online with a beep and hovers just above his hands. “Perfectly intact, actually,” Vega reports.

Inky, awoken from her nap, prowls over to Vega’s side silently. She extends her head, attempting to sniff the drone, to which it beeps and recoils away from her. In similar style, she jumps and hides behind the previously-discarded Praetor helmet.

Before he can catch himself, the Slayer lets out an amused hum. Then he catches himself, cutting his voice off abruptly. Too late, as Vega has obviously noticed.

“It is wonderful to hear your laughs, Slayer,” Vega comments sincerely. “Do not hold back for my sake.”

He flushes again, trying to cover it by holding an elbow to his chin to cough fauxly.

Inky slinks over to the Slayer, still warily watching the drone. However, as soon as his hand extends towards her, she seems to forget her worries as she thrusts her head into his palm eagerly. 

Distractedly, he scratches her head, to which she purrs contentedly.

“If you’ll excuse me, I figure I should take this little friend to the repair area, so as to not disturb the feline any further,” Vega says exasperatedly, but with mirth. “If you would like, you can remove the Praetor suit and rest on the bed; I will return shortly.”

The Slayer nods.

⁂⁂  


“Another one?”

A nod.

“You’ve grown quite fond of these little guys, have you?”

The Slayer sets the drone in his hands down gently, freeing his hands to sign. ‘Gives you something to do.’

“That is true,” Vega hums. “I do also believe it gives you something to do, and an excuse to watch me work,” he says smugly.

The Slayer freezes. 

“Worry not, Slayer. I will admit, it is quite enjoyable to show you the processes I go through to fix these things, as you show ample interest.”

Something scratches at the door.

“For now, I urge you to spend time with her. She’s been attempting to sneak out the entire time you were gone. I do believe she missed you dearly.”

The Slayer hesitates, looking to Vega again.

“Don’t worry about me,” Vega says as he shoos the Slayer away with a hand. “I must fetch some information anyways, but I will be there shortly.” He delicately picks the drone back up and wanders off.


End file.
